


Small stories of Gta

by Wolfgirl1408



Category: GTA - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl1408/pseuds/Wolfgirl1408
Summary: This “book” is just a collection of small stories I thought of throughout the day. Hope you enjoy.





	Small stories of Gta

 Bounty glanced at Nona, who was frantically walking back and forth between the walls of the room, and sighed;“Are you ok? You’re going to put a hole in the floor.”

Nona stopped walking and looked at the fox. Bounty fluttered her ears for a few seconds before she whispered, “Well? Do you not want to talk aout it?”

The door opened as Bounty’s ears flung up and Nona glanced at the door in panic;

“Hey guys what’s up?” Blade interrupted as Nona just started to explain to Bounty about what happened.

“Not now Blade.” Bounty snarled but the biker didn’t really care;

“Oh are you playing charades?” Blade smiled as she took of her shiny black helmet and looked at Nona. After a few seconds the point finally hit her;

“You weren’t joking, when you..... oh,” the chrome part of the helmet reflected Blades face as she spoke. With her helmet under her arm and her hands in the pocket of her black jacket she mumbled;

“I’ll catch you later then.” And walked out.

Bounty observered Blade as she walked out of sight and closed the door before giving all of her attention back to Nona.

Nona slowly explained that she was extremely worried about her friend because they decided to piss of some people.

The fox slowly stood up, looked down, then at Nona;

”Look, if they knew that they couldn’t  handle what was coming they would have done it,”

Bounty paused for a small second then continued;

“but of you’re really that worried about it then why don’t you confront them about it. Yeah they will probably look at you funny but they’ll appreciate that you want them to be safe.”

Nona looked at Bounty and thought about what she said and smiled. She mouthed what looked liked the work “Thank you” which made Bounty smile. All though Bounty knew that the advice she gave was shitty or going to be ignored, she still felt good about helping in the slightest way;

”No problem.” Bounty muttered while she placed her hand on top of Nona’s head.


End file.
